


Buffy the Vampire Slayer

by artemis822



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis822/pseuds/artemis822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem.  It's a breakdown of the Buufy verse.  It includes Angel, too.  I was bored one day in school and and random lines just started coming out in my agenda book. I rearranged them to fit as a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chosen as fate's number one  
Fighting in the valley of the sun  
One watches with a baffled frown  
As another slays all that's bad in town  
A loyal heart and a blooming mind  
A silent wolf and a queen unkind  
A brooding man and demon possessed  
An enemy loved and kindred pest  
Insanity stalking from the past  
A love for eternity to always last  
An angel's wings thought ever gone  
Drawn in by the siren's song  
A dark avenger on the prowl  
The abandoned sitting back to howl  
Rescued from where evil reigns  
Driven almost to be insane  
Humanity just a breath away  
Hoping forever for a forgotten day  
A woeful tale, Shanshu in the city  
Watched from above with hope and pity  
Born of the light, made of the dark  
Evil is hoped to end in a spark


End file.
